Normal days
by Yoyi-Yi
Summary: "No, Loki," Odin said with a stern look. "Loki, no!" Thor yelled shortly after. Tags: "Lokitty", "Cat!Loki", Alternate Universe - Human, Short Chapters
1. The Mug

It was a normal afternoon in the Borson's household. Thor, the oldest son, was watching the TV sitting on the living room, eating popcorn and drinking coke from his father's mug. He loved his father's mug. It kept the cold drinks cool and the hot ones warm enough to enjoy them for a little while longer. His father's mug was also his father's favourite too, but he let his oldest use it once in ablue moon, as they said, so Thor was making the most of it.

Odin, the father, was in the kitchen, fixing himself something to eat before going straight to bed after a long day of work. Odin eyed at the cat, suspiciously. The animal had been staring at Odin the whole time, not moving much from it's post. It's black, long fur was regally arranged around the chest, making it look like it was wearing its enemies' pelts –as the middle son, Baldur, liked to say– and the wide, round green eyes following Odin's every move. When the man turned around to get a glass of water, the cat took the oportunity to jump elegantly at the table, making almost no sound and approached the sandwich, sniffing the air around it.

"No, Loki," Odin said, with a stern look. The cat mewled, then huffed, offended. Odin shooed it away. The cat jumped down and ran away into the living room. It wasn't even ten seconds later when Odin had an ominous feeling.

"Loki, no!" Thor yelled shortly after. A crash ensued. Odin entered the living room to find his distressed son kneeling on the floor, his mug on his hands broken in two, and Loki, the cat, licking itself, sitting on the coffee table.


	2. Tree

**Notes**: Non-linear/chronological chapters.  
**Chapter's summary**: Loki just won't come down.

* * *

"C'mon, Loki! Get down! Here, jump over me!" Thor had his arms risen towards the branch on which the black cat sat. Its furry tail was waving from side to side and the cat's eyes were full of suspicion. It started growling. Thor felt something on his calf and after looking down, found that Mjölnir had sat at his side. Looking up again, he talked to the cat. "Mjölnir won't sit over you again, I promise. Just come down, please," he pleaded. The cat hissed.

"Thor, just get the ladder and grab the stupid furball from the neck," Vidar called from the inside. Thor grunted. "Thor... Brother."

"I know, Vidar. But if I take him down like that, you know the next thing that will happen is more scratches marks at mum's favourite couch," Thor answers at last. Then, looking at the golden retriever at his feet, he calls for his younger brother. "Take Mjölnir inside, will you? Loki won't come down until she is gone."

Thor can hear his brother's sigh and he perfectly pictures the roll of his eyes. The oldest son can't help but smile. And he even laughs a little when Mjölnir, mistaking Vidar's intentions, jumps on him to play. Then, he returns his attention to the task at hand, get Loki down the tree. The cat had been following the dog's movements from moment zero and it's not paying attention to Thor, so when the blonde approached yet again, it looked like Loki would jump higher on the tree, to escape.

"No! Wait, Loki, wait. Here, we are alone at last, no doggo around. See? You can come down."

Loki mewled pitifully, as if saying "I can't go down, I don't know how," and Thor sighs, feeling defeated and trying to remember where the heck the ladder was. Then, the engine of a car took his attention and he sees Hela's red volvo approaching. She parked on the side and killed the engine. Thor smirked when he saw his older cousin coming out of her car, black hair falling over a shoulder.

"Thoooor," she cooed. Thor grimmaced.

"Hela, I'm not four anymore," he complained and hugged her.

"Nonsense," she refutes. "You will forever be my four years old baby cousin," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "What are you doing outside?"

"I was trying to get Loki down the tree. He ran outside and... Well..." he signaled towards the cat. It peeked down at them, ears pointed in interest towards them. Hela looked at the animal and smiled. She approached the tree and rose one arm.

"Come here, Lokitty," she cooed, just as she had done to Thor before. Without missing a beat, the cat jumped down and settled itself around Hela's neck, looking like a scarf. It started purring loudly.

Thor's mouth reached the floor. "H-how!?"

Hela laughed, scratching the cat under the chin, "Loki loves me, remember? He just tolerates you. Now, let's get inside." She mached into the house, holding the cat over her shoulders. Thor heard the cheers and warm greetings from outside. Smiling too, he entered too, lest they started the barbecue without him.


	3. The yowl

**Summary**: In the dead of the night, the monster yells.

* * *

It woke them up, the mewling. It grew in intensity, so much even the neighbours lit their porches. Odin, tired, wanting to go back to sleep, went out, torch in hand, looking for the yowling beast. Once he found it, he took it inside by the collar and gave it water and some York ham, The kitten stopped its rant to eat, then, it fell asleed over Odin's foot.

"Can we keep it, dad?"

Odin turned his head to see his oldest son, Thor, looking inside the kitchen with wonder in his eyes. "Only if you take care of it. And give it a name. And it's sleeping in your room," Odin answered, too tired to argue with his son about why they couldn't keep a stray cat. He didn't care at that unholy hour, so he acquiescenced with the petition, took the little beast by the collar again and tossed it towards his son's arms.

The boy's eyes widened, marvelled at the gift of life in his arms.

"Thank you, dad! I'll treasure it! I'll look for the perfect name for it!" he said, excitedly. Odin groaned.

"Yes, boy. Well, do that tomorrow. Now, to bed."

And just like that, Loki became a part of the Borson's family.


	4. Fight

**Summary**: Because teenagers will fight with their parents.

* * *

It was a normal afternoon in the Borson's family home. Birds sang perched on branches, the sun was shinning brightly and Thor, the oldest son of Odin, just recently turned sixteen, was having yet _another_ fight with his father. Baldur, the middle son, was taking count of the times his brother and father had fought in the past weeks. Thor wanted more pocket money to go out on dates and out with his friends, whereas Odin wanted his son to focus on his studies, since his grades had started failing. Baldur, rolling his eyes, took the youngest Borson into his arms and went to the backyard with him.

"Father, please!"

"No, Thor. You haven't earned it."

"Then... I suppose I don't need the golden medallion anymore. It's for babies anyway, and I'm sure I'll get money if I loan it," he said, stubbornly. Thor was referring, of course, to the gift his mother had bought for him when he had been still in her womb. The little thing was made of gold and it had a handmade carving. It had cost a lot of money, but that was besides the point. It value came from the memories, not from the material it was done from. Odin felt like it was the last straw.

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" he said, lowering his tone. Why couldn't Thor think before saying anything? Couldn't his son see how he was hurting not only his father, but his mother as well.

"And you are and old man and a fool! You can't understand! You _won't_ understand! I _have_ to go with them. They are my friends, but I can't go with them because I never have enough money to go out," the boy kept complaining.

"Then start saving on what you already are given!"

"I can't because I have to waste everything on that stupid cat!" Thor almost yelled, pointing at the furball that was licking its paw on a corner. Upon sensing itself being called, Loki looked up, hissed, fur pointing out on its back and ran away, stairs up. "And no-one in this family ever thanks me for it. I want to be able to spend my money on my things," Thor, then, ran upstairs too, to his room. It had been invaded by the cat. It's been three years already since his father found the little beast and the cat had grown large, furry but lean. Thor kicked his bed and the cat ran away. Then, he launched himself onto his bed, hidding his face on the pillow.

From downstairs, he heard his father's voice, and then his mother's. They would be discussing his punishment, for sure. He had yelled at his father and threatened to sell a keepsake with the intention to hurt. And, he admitted shamefully, he had almost kicked Loki instead his bed, wanting to hurt the little thing for eating away all his money. But he wanted to go to the movies with his friends and be able to buy popcorn and a drink! He wanted to _enjoy_ his life, and the little, furry thing just kept demanding this and that.

Just the last month, the stupid cat had fallen from the tree outside and almost broke a paw. The vet hadn't been cheap, even though his parents had put money too, it had taken almost all of Thor's allowance. He had been saving. And now he was drained. He _hated_ that cat. He hated it and rue the day he had thought he would love it for ever.

Then, through the ajar door, he heard Loki's strongest mewls and Odin's curse. The cat came inside a moment later to hid under his bed. Moments passed and then Thor got up and closed the door, then turned around and knelt beside the bed looking underneath.

"Come here, stupid. What did he do to you?" he said, reaching with a hand. It huffed, showing teeth, fur spiked. "I bet he stepped on you," Thor said, reaching again and grabbing it by the collar. He took the affronted cat with him to the bed and laid down, Loki on his chest. "Can you stop being a jerk for a second here? I'm trying to comfort you," he protested, rubbing Loki behind the ears. The cat calmed down a few moments later and then started to purr.

That night, at dinner, Thor apologized to his father, and he got an apology as well. His mom told him that they had talked about it and that they had reached a conclusion: they would give Thor more poket money if he could keep his grades up. Thor thanked them profusely.

"So, dad, what did you do to Loki this afternoon? He hasn't come near you all day."

"Well," his father started, rubbing his mouth with a napkin. "I accidentally stepped on him. Now it seems like he hates me. Maybe he thinks I did it on purpose."

Internally, Thor laughed. If only he had placed the bet with Baldur...


	5. A normal day

**Chapter's Notes**: Thor speaks in human, Loki and Mjölnir speak in a common languaje between other species (because it suits me well like this, ha!) but neither can understand each other. Loki and Mjölnir know Thor's name the same way they know their own -after listening other humans saying it enough times to conect the dots.

* * *

Loki couldn't breathe. The stupid dog was sitting with her stupid head all over his beautiful, lean body. That dog had loved to lay over Loki ever since humanThor had taken her in. At first it was just annoying. But now that Mjölnir had grown up _five times his own size_, it was painfull and crushing. Also, he wasn't as young as he was before. He huffed and mewled and tried to shake her off, but the dog wouldn't bulge.

"Mjölnir, no! Get off Loki. Come here, girl," humanThor's voice resounded. Mjölnir lifted her head and Loki was able to breathe correctly again. In less than a second, the massive creature ran towards humanThor and jumped him. Loki would have been worried, but even since he knew humanThor, humanThor had grown a lot too. And at the moment, he could lift Mjölnir from the grown and craddle her in his arms.

Loki proceeded to groom his fur then. The stupid dog had left a disaster in her wake. He was so focused in getting everything back in order that he didn't notice when humanThor approached and got startled when a hand started petting him. His fright was gone in seconds as he recognized whose had it was. He started purring immediately. HumanThor knew exactly where to scratc. He couldn't help it, he loved to have humanThor's hand all over his body. Loki even liked it on his belly.

Then, his little time of respite was over when Mjölnir entered the room, barking loudly.

"What are you doing, big bro? Can I do it too? Oh! I love when humanThor pets me too. Let's get petted together!" she was saying at the same time as she jumped over humanThor.

"Oof! Mjölnir, you are not as light as before, girl. C'mon, get down," humanThor said, putting her down. Loki jumped far away from the dog.

"I told you, stupid dog, we are not siblings. Can't you see we are from different _species_?"

"But... But humanThor says it all the time! That we are siblings. The three of us," Mjölnir insisted. Loki would have done that thing humanHela did sometimes while talking with humanThor, roll his eyes, but instead he huffed lightly.

"Just stop sitting atop me, you ruffle my fur in the wrong way," he commented before going back to tidying up himself.

Mjölnir made a noise and rested her head over humanThor's knee. HumanThor kept talking to them while petting the dog now.

Loki decided this was the best moment to take a nap.


	6. Mjölnir

**Chapter's summary**: First encounter between Mjölnir the pup and Loki the cat.

* * *

The golden retriever was overly excited when Thor loosened it on the living room. Instantly, the pup was jumping about the place. Loki jumped over the chimney's to be on higer ground, hissing at the yellow ball of fur tha tried to jump just as high and get to the cat. Loki, on its frenzy to escape, tripped and fell to the floor. The old cat was instantly crushed under the dog's weight, mewling misserably while the golden retriever licked it everywhere.

Thor laughed for a while and took some pictures and even a short video before getting the dog off of Loki.

"Come here, Mjölnir, leave your big brother alone before he antagonizes you for ever," he said, taking the puppy in his arms. "Good girl," he added, patting it.

Loki, still disheveled, hissed from the floor before disappearing into the house.


	7. Fur Scarf

**Notes**: Where the rune came from: oneofamyriadfaces . wordpress. c o m 2014/08/26/lokis-runes-according-to-the-vernacular/ (this is the best I could do with the link)

* * *

Thor was frowning. He didn't want Hela to stay at home. He was a big brother now, almost _thirteen_! Why did his parents think he needed a _sitter_? He was also taking care of a baby cat. It took him less than three hours to find the perfect name for it. Loki. It was just perfect. He had also investigated and was planning on buying a collar with a badge on it. And on the badge, engraved, the rune hagalaz. He had read somewhere that it meant bringer of change, and what bigger change than adopting a kitten?

Though his good humor was washed away the moment his mom told him that he couldn't babysit his brother, that he was still too young. As if! But, well, Hela wasn't such a bad pick for that role, right? She was snarky and funny and knew a lot of games, so maybe she wasn't that bad. But, he would neet to tell her not to touch Loki without his permission. Loki was his cat, so he had the rights to him. As it was, when his parents left the house, and Hela closed the door, the first thing that she did was ask him about his cat.

"And where is it? Uncle told me the other day that it can squeeze itself under the couch."

"Don't call him that!" he protested. She looked dumbfounded.

"Call what?"

"Don't call Loki 'it'. Loki is not an it. Loki is a he. I know. I took him to the veterinarian the other day and they told me."

"Okay, Thooooor," she smiled and he grimmaced. "So, where's the little furball?"

"I won't tell you," Thor said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was feeling rebellious. Then, Loki appeared out of nowhere, mewling. "Loki!" Thor called, happy to see the little thing. He went to the cat to pick it up, but Loki dodged him and went straight to Hela's boots to rub on them. Hela laughed when Loki started climbing her trousers and settled itself on her shoulder, tail circling the nape of her neck and resting on her other shoulder.

"I like it," she commented, lookingt herself in a mirror. "Do you like it, Thor? My new scarf, I mean. I'm taking it home with me."

Thor, horrified, reached to get Loki off of Hela. She smacked his hand.

"Ouch! Helaaaa! Loki is mine, give him back!"

"No, pipsqueak. Loki has chosen me. So, as his chosen one, I am burdened with the task of taking him home," she said solemnly. Thor's face paled. The silence stretched uncomfortably for the blonde until Hela's face broke into a huge grin. "I was kidding, stupid! I won't take your cat, Thor," she said, laughing at her little cousing while ruffling his hair.

The cat, unfaced, started licking one paw.

The rest of the night went smooth. Hela made dinner and they watched a film on the couch. When Baldur fell asleep on Hela's lap she took him to his room, still wearing the cat as her furry parrot.

"Hey, blondie, wake up," Hela shook him awake. He had fallen asleep on the couch too, while she took his baby brother to his room. Her grin was contagious. "Here, take this one to sleep too. And don't forget to brush your teeth. I will be here tidying up."

She gave Loki back to him, and Thor craddled the kitten with his arms. When she came to his room to see if he was done he couldn't help it and asked.

"Do you like him?"

"Who?" she was leaning on his doorjamb.

"Loki. Do you like him?"

"Yes. I like it... Him. Hah! It's so easy to get you worked up. Now, get into bed. If you need anything you know who to call."

"The ghostbusters?"

"Hah! Good one, pipsqueak. Good night, Thor. And to Lokitty too."

"It's Loki, not... Lokitty..."

"Yeah, well... Your cat is going to be a kitten all his life, so Lokitty fits."


	8. Moving out

Summary: _Thor wasn't ready for this. He knew that it would come one day, but still, he wasn't ready to say goodbye._

**Important** **notes**: This is a **SAD** chapter. 

* * *

Thor is moving out his parents' house into his own flat with old Mjölnir and even older Lokitty. The cat was laying on his favourite cushion, not moving much, while the dog was chasing Thor around, getting between his legs whenever he lifted a box. Everything was going good so far and the car was almost loaded when Mjölnir made a strange noise and dropped to the floor. After that, the day rushed in ways no one ha expected.

One week later, Thor was laying on his old bed, looking through the window without focusing at all. He couldn't believe what had happened. Loki entered the room and jumped to the bed, sitting himself on his chest. Then, he took a long breath and yowled to his face. He looked angry, for some reason. Thor, annoyed, grabbed him by the collar and put him on the hallway, closing the door, and flopped on the bed yet again, trying not to cry.

He didn't know he had fallen asleep until his mother woke him up. It was dark outside.

"Thor, honey, you can't stay here holed up," she said, as she sat beside him, patting his head.

"I know," he grumbled. He wasn't in the mood for anything. "I miss her, mom..."

"We all miss her. But I'm not here to talk you out of your grief, and I know it's not the best of moments, but I think Loki went missing," she said with the softest of voices. Thor sat up in an instant.

"What?"

"Don't panic. Your father and brothers went out looking for him this afternoon. And Hela is helping, too. She printed some signs and she is asking her friends too. I think Baldur shared some pictures on his social media, just in case."

While his mother talked, Thor got up, put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket and keys. Then, before leaving, he kissed his mother on the cheek. "I'll go looking for him too."

"Honey, don't worry if you can't find him. Loki is a smart cat and he knows how to come back home, all right?"

Thor nodded.

He stayed up all night, searching for the stupid black cat. He was worried about it, because people tended to hurt black cats, though Loki was a really handsome one, with long, shiny fur, and piercing, judging green eyes, so another thing that could happen to him was that he got kidnapped –_or catnapped_, he thought, snorting.

He couldn't find anything, no-one saw Loki. Everyone else went back home. But Thor couldn't. Not after losing Mjölnir. He knew that the dog was old, but he wasn't prepared to lose her so _soon_. It was approaching four o'clock when he parked in front of the pet's cemetery. Taking long, deep breaths, he got out the car and whent inside. The place was peaceful, without fences, full of trees and, of course, tombstones of loved pets.

Thor went straight to Mjölnir's, feeling his eyes swelling with tears. When he reached it, he saw a dark spot over it and almost got angry. Someone had left litter over his dog's tomb! With long steps he went to grab whatever it was to throw it away when he realized what it was.

"Loki!"

The cat didn't move, and Thor felt a pang in his heart. Had Loki gone to find Mjölnir and as a result... No! Loki couldn't be dead too! Thor crouched and went to pick up the body when he saw the tail twitch and two green dots zeroing on him. Loki left out a low growl before closing his eyes again.

"Missing Mjölnir too?" he asked, instead, and sat down, petting the cat on the head. He took out his phone and messaged the family group to let them know that he had found the stupid cat. He was angry, now. But also relieved. So relieved that he leaned on the tombstone and closed his eyes.

The morning chill woke him up. He had Loki on his lap, curled up into a ball. His phone rang then.

"Mom, good morning. I found Loki. I'll be back in a little while. Yes, he seems fine. No, not that I've seen. I know. Love you too." Loki rose his head and looked at him before mewling misserably. Thor smiled ruefully. "I miss her too, but she is gone... You, on the other hand, should stay with us a while longer, okay?" The cat blinked twice before lowering his head againg.

* * *

**Final notes**: I'm kind of sorry about this chapter, but it was nagging me over and over and over and I couldn't shake off the need to write it down. :/


	9. Further away

_Breaking up is never easy._

* * *

Thor let himself flop on the bed, his whole bulk making it bounce. He was feeling defeated. After three years together, he and Jane had had their last fight and exhaustion was raining over him. He still couldn't understand why. Suddenly, something jumped on his stomach, making him huff.

"Loki," he said, petting the cat. Loki bit him in response and went to sit on his chest, ass to his face. "Well, thank you, stupid feline. Just don't fart on me," he grumped.

For what felt like hours, they stayed like that. Thor thinking and overthinking and Loki napping. Only when the light coming from the window started to dim, Thor thought about getting something to eat. He was going to stand up, but Loki was still over his chest and he didn't have enough willpower to push him.

"Why?" he asked then, feeling on the verge of tears. "I liker... I think I lo-love her... Why can't we work together?"

The uneven movement from Thor's chest made the cat rise, but instead of leaving Thor alone, he walked towards his face and nested himself on the crook of his shoulder, licking his tears and then headbutting him softly.

"I know it's not easy... But it still hurts..." Thor laid on his side, facing Loki. The cat headbutted him again, mewling softly. "Thanks... I suppose."


	10. Picture

Thor was grinning. He took his phone as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb the scene before his eyes. On the floor, laying on the carpet, Vidar napped, back resting against the couch. Over his small legs, Mjölnir's head, and plastered to her tummy, Loki laid, purring contently. A sun ray was lighting up his black fur. The three of them slept peacefully.

Thor was able to take one perfect picture before Baldur entered from the kitchen's backdoor, greeting everyone with a booming voice, and demanding food. The cat jumped, scratched the dog for good measure and ran away; the dog barked, rising her head so fast that her snout hit the child on the chin; the child, startled, started crying.

Baldur ran to the living room to find a surprised Thor, phone still in hand, no cat, a running fog and a Vidar that was clinging to his older brother's leg while bawling his eyes out.

"Oops!" Baldur said, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes, _oops_," Thor echoed, frowning before picking Vidar up. As soon as the child was up in the air, he calmed down and Baldur started laughing.

"I hope you made a good picture."

"Oh, yes. One of the best!" Thor smiled.


	11. The test

"...and this is Loki, my cat. He lives with my parents because, you know..."

"No pets allowed, yes."

"Yes. Baldur sent me a text. He will be back with Mjölnir by noon, and then we can plan for lunch. If you want to stay or go out or..."

"Thor, breathe!" Jane interrupted him, laughing.

Loki was still laying on top of a cushion on Thor's bed. His green eyes following both humans, but not bothering to move his head whenever they exited his field of vision. He kept laying down until the chattering from the humans bored him. Then, he laid his head down and closed his eyes, breathing evenly, but following the movement with his ears.

He purred contently when warm, familiar fingers scratched him below the jaw, near the ears.

"He really is a lovely cat," Jane said, looking at the fur ball.

"Oh, believe me, it's only the exterior. Inside he is a terror and must berotten. Loki loves breaking things just for the fun of it. The other day he waited until my dad could see him and then started bitting his favourite shoes. Not like a dog or anything, just making sure these little fangs here punctured the leather. And not happy with that, he left some scratches on the inside, too. And _then_, he looked _proud_."

Jane laughed, sitting on the bed. "Sounds to me that he was trying to make them look better for your dad." She risked petting Loki on the head with a finger. The cat opened one eye and then closed it again, not bothered at all. She retracted her hand.

"Yes, well... Dad wasn't overly happy."

They fell into a comfortable silence, Thor still petting Loki, the cat purring softly and Jane marvelling at the sight.

"You love this cat," she whispered, smiling broadly. Thor answered in kind.

"Yes. You could say that Loki has been with me since for ever. I don't know what I would do if I lost him one day."

Jane put a hand over Thor's arm, squeezing slightly.

"And tell me, Thor... Did I pass the test?"

Thor looked at her, cheeks growing pink. "Was I that obvious?"

Jane muffled her laughter behind a hand. "Oh, please. You take me home when no-one is in without the intention of doing anything besides showing me your cat. It is obvious this was some kind of test."

Thor smiled, looking down at Loki, who had decided that this was the perfect time for belly rubs. "You passed... Loki judged you worthy..." he said, letting out a huf, and feeling stupid. Jane's hand was still on his arm. She squeezed again and Thor looked at her. She was smiling.

"Well then, I am glad Loki thinks I am worthy, but Thor... The one who matters more for me is yours. Am I worthy?"

They looked at each other, the air shifting between them. Thor was sure he wasn't imagining it, Jane was leaning in... And he as well... Just as their lips were about to touch Thor felt sharp needles on his hand. He jolted away and looked at his hand, now trapped by Loki's paws and teeth. He had started to growl. It seemed belly rub time was over. Thor looked back at Jane as Loki disappeared under the bed, still annoyed and growling. They laughed.


	12. Heat

It was the dead of summer. The sun blazed from a sky that, albeit blue, had some white clouds here and there. Thor was using a fan to keep some of the heat at by, sitting under a giant umbrella on the backyard. His parents had put up the plastic swimming pool and filled it. Baldur and Vidar splashed water on each other.

"Guys, remember to re-apply the suncream, ok? I'm going inside for some ice-creams. What do you want?"

"Chocolate!"

"Vanilla!"

As he entered the kitchen, a strange, strangled sound came from the living room. Thor frowned. His parents were out visiting one of his mother's coworkers –apparently they had had a baby – and he doubted they were back yet, his mom loved social gatherings. Poking his hear though the open door, he inspected around, looking for the source.

Shortly after, he found Mjölnir sprawled on the carpet with Loki on top. The cat was the one making the strange sounds. Worried, Thor called Hela.

_ "Of course I can, Thor. Give me twenty minutes. And try giving him so cool water. And I say cool not iced!_"

"Thank you. I don't think we will take too long. I hope." He hung up and went for the keys to the car and Loki's carrier. As soon as Hela arrived he told the boys and they cheered. Thor took an unresisting cat –which was worrying, Loki hated being put in the carrier – and went to the vet.

He made sure Loki had access to water. While waiting to being called, the worst case scenarios played over and over in his mind, making him grip harder the carrier.

"Loki?" a woman in scrubs asked. Thor shot up from his seat.

"Yes!"

"Doctor Allen is ready to see him, come with me."

0/0/0/

Hela had stayed for dinner and Thor was relating his adventure of the afternoon.

"I was really scared. What if he was dying? So while I waited for us to be showed in, cancer and other possibilities danced through my mind," Thor said while Hela cracked down from her seat. Baldur and Vidar listened with rapt attention, his mother smiled and his father threw glances at the now fine feline. "Heat stroke is also no small danger," he commented, after finishing his tale. "The vet told me that he is an venerable old cat now and that he is quite healthy, but that we have to mind the temperature."

Hela laughed yet again. After the veterinarian had given Loki some salts, she had recommended Thor to take the cat to a stylist and have his fur trimmed. In all the years Loki had been with them it had never occurred to them cutting the long, beautiful fur. It seemed that maybe now they will need to do it on summer time.

Thor glanced at Loki. The cat seemed mildly annoyed, though he was faring better. He also looked very strange with short fur. Thor chuckled.

"I am going to get premature grey thanks to the stupid cat," he commented, and all laughed at the dinner table.


	13. Unpleasant matters

Thor encounters a challenge he isn't sure he can survive.

* * *

Thor looked at the litter box, shocked. His father had given him a small shovel and a plastic bag and had told him to clean the litter box. He had thought it would be a piece of cake but... How in the world was a kitty so small able to leave such monstrous... Ugh! Thor felt as if he was going to vomit. He went to his father, to complain mostly. Odin didn't bat an eyelash while he kept reading the newspaper.

"Your cat, your responsibility," his father had said.

And with a heavy heart he went back to the bathroom. The litter box was on the side, pushed to the wall, near the toilet. And it was filled to the brim. How had Thor let this happen? He should have never gotten the cat. His mouth was making a funny U turned down. That was when the cat thought was a great idea to pop in.

The little furry thing rubbed itself on Thor's ankles before heading towards the littler box and doing its business. The whole room was filled instantly with the smell of death.

"WAGH! I CANNOT DO IT FATHER!" Thor cried, running away.


End file.
